Fanfiction Meme
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: I decided to challenge myself a bit. The Challenge: Put your music player on shuffle and write stories based on the first 20 songs that pop up. This story features demon!Dean, angel!Aline, and other things. Main pairing will be Dean/Aline. (If you guys can come up with a title for this, please put your ideas in your review.)
1. Had Enough

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! With that challenge I mentioned in _"Running Out of Time."_ This one takes place in between Seasons 3 & 4 (AKA post-_"Running Out of Time"_). Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "Had Enough." That belongs to Breaking Benjamin. I only own Aline and the story idea._

**Had Enough**

_You had to have it all.  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve.  
When all is said & done  
I will be the one  
to leave you in your misery  
and hate what you've become._

"Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin

Two years.

That was how long she had been watching him get tortured ever since she came down. She knew that time passed more quickly in the Pit than it did topside, but that didn't matter anymore.

He didn't deserve this.

Hell, he didn't do _anything_ to deserve this.

She felt fresh tears fall when he screamed in pain, Alastair slowly dragging the knife along his midsection.

"Please!" she begged. "No more!"

Alastair didn't even look at her, but she could feel the cockiness emanating from the white-eyed demon. "He has to make the choice, not you, you know," he stated.

Alastair had found out about her feelings for the man he was currently torturing after a few days of her watching him and hearing his screams of pain. The worst part was, Alastair constantly reminded her there wasn't a damn thing she could do to get him off. The demon couldn't torture her physically, but he had managed to torture her emotionally and mentally just by forcing her to watch.

"I don't give a shit! Take him off! Put me on! Please!"

He turned to face her, a smirk on his face. His clothes, as always, were covered in blood. "You could take me up on that offer."

She glared at him. "And I told you to dip it in holy salt water and drink it."

Alastair shrugged as he turned back to him. "Suit yourself." He made another cut, deeper this time, on his arm.

He screamed loudly.

She felt her whole body shake as she fell on her knees. She could only imagine the pain he had been in even before she showed up. She looked into his eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry," seeing the pain in those hazel-green eyes. It was another scream of pain that caused her to fully sit on the ground, crying and pounding her fists on her legs. She could feel Alastair's gleeful look watching her intently, but she didn't give a damn as she let out a scream of her own. It was filled with agony, pain, hate, and misery.

She could hear his screams of pain mixing with her own as Alastair cut him again.

The moment they both stopped screaming, she said hoarsely, "Enough. I'll do it."

When she said those four words, she knew she was broken, but not enough to turn into something like the sick SOB in front of her. She knew Alastair knew it, too.

She heard the demon set the knife on the cart and walk toward her, stopping his torture for the moment. She saw his hand in front of her tear-stained face, and she took his hand without a second thought.

The brunette looked at Alastair's face and saw his gleeful expression.

"But I won't do it to him. Ever." She pointed at him determinedly. "Anyone else, fine. I'll do it without question."

Alastair smirked, pulling her out of the room. "Then, Aline, let's begin, shall we?"

Aline looked back into those hazel-green eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry, Dean."


	2. Sammy's Girl

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I hoped to, but things happen! But I made a playlist for this in case you want to hear the songs I used!_

_Here's the link: watch?v=GOp4ZbxDbI4&list=PLrpIYBdO8KokF8MU4KCPguqsGhSSIUy6c&feature=mh_lolz (It's on YouTube).  
_

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "Jessie's Girl." That belongs to Rick Springfield. The version I used belongs to Glee. I only own Aline and the story idea._

_This one takes place in Season 2, post-_"In My Time of Dying." _I decided to replace Jessie for Sammy since the pairing in this one is Sam/Aline/Dean (at least, that's what Dean thinks). Hope you like it!_

**Sammy's Girl**

**Day One**  
Sam and Aline had been spending more time together ever since Dad died. She'd always go to him for what reason Dean didn't know, but he'd see Sam wrap his arm around her.

Dean wasn't jealous. Not in the least.

Despite the fact he got a slight twinge in his chest every single time he caught the two of them like that, he wasn't jealous. In fact (still ignoring that feeling), he was glad that his brother got together with the brunette. They deserved each other.

That thought brought that feeling back as a thought popped into his head before he could stop it.

_You're jealous of the way Sam's arms are around her._

Dammit! Dean Winchester didn't get jealous! Never ever! Not even over some girl Sam dated.

Then again, Aline Peverell wasn't just some girl.

She was a hunter, just like both Dean and Sam. Inexperienced, yeah. But hell, Dean taught her everything he knew before Dad took over while they were hunting the vampires. So, she had become a damn good one. Aline was one of the only girls he could actually be truthful with and not have her think that he should get put in a straight jacket. Plus, he had to admit she was kinda c—

Dean quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom before he could even finish the thought, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Luckily, he was alone. Sam and Aline were out doing interviews, while he was stuck with researching.

"I am not jealous," he said. "I'm glad Sam and Aline got together."

He didn't even notice he had to force the words out.

**Day Five  
**Okay. He may be a little jealous. Just a little, though.

He still loved Sam. That would never change, no matter what his brother did. Hell, he had taken care of him ever since the fire.

That didn't mean he would let one girl ruin their relationship. Let alone Aline Peverell.

**Day Twenty  
**Write this down in the history books: Dean Winchester admitted he was very jealous. Mentally. He refused to say it out loud. He wanted to pull Aline out of his brother's arms whenever she'd go to Sam for comfort and comfort her himself.

He also admitted that he liked Aline as more than a friend. He wanted her as more than just a friend.

There were two problems with that, though.

One, she was with Sam. Two, Dean didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, waking Dean from his thoughts. The two of them were alone, Aline going out to pick up something for them to eat for dinner.

He smiled. "Course I am, Sammy," he lied.

"Stop lying. What's wrong? You can tell me." He sounded worried, genuinely worried for him.

"I just want to let you know that I'm happy for you and Aline."

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He gave his best 'big brother knows best' smirk. "Come on, don't lie. The two of you having fun while I'm not here? I know you're dating each other."

"Dean—"

"I'm okay with it, alright? The two of you deserve each other." He looked away from Sam.

"Aline and I aren't dating."

"I mean—what?" Dean looked back at his brother, confused beyond belief yet hopeful.

"We're not dating, Dean."

"But Aline loves you, doesn't she?"

His eyes widened in realization. "You mean, the—look, Dean, she loves me like a brother. She loves someone else."

Dean sighed in relief before he clenched his jaw. He was relieved at the fact that Aline wasn't dating his brother, but now there was the fact that she loved someone else. "Who?"

Sam chuckled. "It should be pretty obvious. Why? Do you like her?"

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he shook his head. He was actually blushing. He _never_ blushed like this. Ever. "I was just wondering."

"Bull. You sighed in relief, Dean. You only do that when you find out hot girls are single."

"I just like her as a friend, Sam!"

Just then, the door opened and the woman in question came in, two plastic bags in each hand and a paper bag in her mouth. She dropped the paper bag on the desk while Dean shot up off the bed and ran over to her, his hazel-green eyes hopeful.

Aline laughed as she rolled her eyes, searching for what the older Winchester wanted.

Dean smiled at the fact he had gotten her to laugh.

"As if I would ever forget," she stated, pulling out the apple pie and handing it to him.

He took it out of her hands and, as a spur of the moment decision, gave her a short, chaste kiss on her lips. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around," he replied, pulling his dinner out of the bag.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blush that colored her cheeks. After he got his food and a bottle of beer, he plopped back on the bed. He saw her fingers touch her lips as she pulled her own dinner out of the bag, tossing Sam his salad and dinner.

Sam caught them with ease while sending his brother a look that said, "See?"

Dean stuck his tongue out at him before returning to his food. He wasn't going to verbally admit his feelings about the brunette. She knew that he never told girls he loved them, except when he actually meant it. Hell, he wasn't ready to say it just yet or even for her to find out. He knew she was the same way.

She walked over to the bed Dean was sitting on, a bottle of cherry Dr. Pepper in one hand and cherry pie in the other. Aline sat down next to him and began eating her cherry pie. He smirked at her choice.

To be honest, Dean had to admit that she tasted better than pie. A lot better.


	3. Movie Night

_I figured I might as well post this today! Happy Halloween everybody! I'm already in my costume (well, as close to it as I can get :3 I'm dressed as Dean JSYK.)! I just can't carry my fake machete around since it's leaking._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "Buried Alive (Main Titles)." That belongs to Michael Wandmacher and the creators of "My Bloody Valentine 3D." I only own Aline and the story idea._

_This one takes place sometime in Season 5. Hope you like it!_

**Movie Night**

"Come on, please?" Aline begged, tugging on the older Winchester's shirt. It was Valentine's Day, and she wanted to watch a movie with him.

"No," Dean said simply, going back to cleaning his gun.

"It's a good movie!"

"I don't care if you say it's good. I don't want to watch it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just watch it with her, Dean," he stated, causing his brother to look over at him.

"Why don't you watch it with her, then?"

"She asked you."

Aline rounded on Sam. "You could watch it with us if you want, Sammy," she stated.

Sam laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I already saw a few clips from it along with the trailer."

She shrugged before turning back to Dean. "Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Dick."

"No, ass."

"I've seen it a million times already, but never at night! Please?"

Dean looked her right in the eye. "Fine, but just this once."

Aline clapped excitedly as she walked over to the TV and opened the DVD player. Sam, on the other hand, announced that he was going to get a different room since he wanted to sleep tonight. Dean nodded as the younger Winchester left the room. The brunette turned away from Dean and took the DVD out of its case, placing the DVD in the player. She closed it, popping the case closed and setting it on top of the counter along with two pairs of 3D glasses.

Dean looked over at the counter and saw the side with the title written on it was facing away from him. Aline laughed as she skipped the advertisements before eventually ending up on the main menu. Dean's eyes widened, recognizing the movie after seeing the trailers for it while watching TV.

"_My Bloody Valentine 3D_?"

"You sound shocked. What? Did you honestly think I'd pick a chick flick?"

"Actually, yeah. Especially considering the date."

Aline placed a hand over her heart, which made him laugh. "You wound me, Dean Winchester. While I'm fond of the occasional chick flick, there's only one movie I'd watch on Valentine's Day."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And this is it."

"Exactly!"

"You said you saw this a million times..."

"Online. Sam let me borrow his laptop just to see it. When I found it on DVD a while ago, I couldn't resist buying it! Now, shut your cakehole and watch the movie." She handed him a pair of 3D glasses & pressed play after putting her own on.


	4. On My Own

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "On My Own." That belongs to the writers of "Les Misérables." I only own Aline and the story idea._

_This one takes place in Season 1, post-_"Faith." _Hope you like it!_

**On My Own**

_On my own, pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me._

"On My Own" by 1987 Broadway Cast

Aline sighed, sliding down the post just outside the motel room. Both boys were inside, Dean talking about his latest conquest.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up again, noticing the rain that was now pouring down. Aline slowly stood up and walked toward the Impala, standing directly by the driver's side. The rain fell on her head, face, and clothes. She watched the drops trail down her shirt, pants, and boots, eventually landing on the pavement.

"I wish you knew," she whispered.

Tears started streaming down her face, mixing with the raindrops. She angrily kicked a stone away from the car.

"I sound like a friggin' lovestruck teenager." She looked back at the car, resting her arms and head on the roof. "Damn you! Damn you so much!"

More tears fell from her eyes and landed on the roof, but she didn't care. She looked up at the sky, the tears still falling.

"Why?"

She wanted to sit down on the now-wet pavement, but she didn't, instead opting to stand. She hated hearing him talk about the girls he had sex with. It took everything she had to not claim him as hers right then and there. Sam had tried to convince her to confess to his brother, but he just didn't get what was holding her back.

Her friendship with Dean.

She didn't want to screw it up or make things awkward between them if Dean didn't feel the same way. Throw in the fact that she was half-demon brought a whole new level of fear of being exorcised and rejected. Aline blamed Mark for the first part; his stories about hunters scared her more than anything when she was younger. Except going back to Hell, of course.

That didn't stop her from imagining that Dean was with her every night she'd go out to walk whenever she couldn't sleep. Tonight, however, she just wanted to get away from hearing him talk about how good this stupid...

Aline stomped her foot before she could finish the thought. She was above name-calling, very much above it. The brunette swore to herself she wouldn't insult anyone unless they deserved it.

"It's very rude to leave when someone's talking," she heard a familiar voice say.

"I just don't like it when you give details about your sex life," she replied without turning around, wiping her eyes.

"You sound jealous." She could hear the smirk in his voice, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm not jealous." She turned around and saw a wet Dean, hands in his pockets. A worried look appeared on his face.

"Why were you crying then?"

"I-It's just the rain, Dean."

He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't push for the truth, instead taking her hand and dragging her back to their room. Aline felt her cheeks heat up. Yeah, she loved him, just on her own.


	5. Swapping Places

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "Running Up That Hill." That belongs to Placebo. I only own Aline and the story idea._

_This one takes place in Season 3, specifically _"No Rest for the Wicked." _It's the AU version of _"Running Out of Time,"_ which means Dean stopped Aline from making the deal to follow him to Hell four weeks after he does._ _Hope you like it!_

**Swapping Places**

_And if I only could  
make a deal with God  
and get him to swap our places  
be running up that road  
be running up that hill  
be running up that building._

"Running Up That Hill" by Placebo

The moment Dean died and Lilith disappeared, Aline stormed out of the house, breaking everything she could find. Tears were streaming down her face. She ignored what was left of the family the white-eyed demon had terrorized and made it to the Impala, popping open the trunk and pulling out a box. It was taking everything she had not to freak out on every person within a hundred mile radius, and her grip was loosening. Which was why she had to resort to this.

Dean had stopped her the last time she went to do this, but he didn't understand. Sam didn't need her. He needed Dean. A lot more than she needed the both of them and Bobby, especially Dean. Aline knew, as she walked toward a car and hotwired it the moment she got in, that every second she wasted, Dean was getting ripped apart until there was nothing left.

His screams of pain while he was the hellhounds' chew toy mixed with the screams she heard in her dreams ever since she found out about his deal. She didn't want him to become a demon. Not him. He didn't deserve what she knew he was going through.

Time passed quickly while she drove, and, before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of a crossroad, the box buried in the center of it.

"I was wondering when I'd get to meet you," a male voice stated. "After all, I heard so much about you."

Aline turned and saw a red-haired man with blue eyes, which flashed red just for a second. "You know what I want. Give me 10 years. Heal his injuries, too," she ordered.

He shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart. I can get Dean out of the Pit, but I can't give you 10 years."

"How long?" She knew she sounded desperate. That's exactly how she felt for a year, unwilling to let go of the older Winchester until the last moment.

"One month."

Aline didn't waste a moment to think about it, instead kissing the demon fiercely.

"You won't have to send the hellhounds. I'll go peacefully."

"I will anyway. They'll just guide you back to the Pit instead of attacking you. Make sure neither of your boys attack them. Also, if you try to get out of this, Dean goes back to Hell."

She nodded before walking back to the car. The moment she walked inside the house, she was grabbed by her jacket and slammed into the wall by a very alive, and very pissed, Dean. Aline sighed in relief.

"How long?" he shouted.

"I guess Hell didn't like you very much," she joked.

He punched the wall beside her. "Don't joke about this! How long do you have?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You're lying. How long?"

"...a month. Don't even try to get me out of it! If you try, you go back, and I can't deal with that!"

"I don't want you going there!"

Aline escaped his grip and walked to the Impala, not saying a word as tears fell down her face again. It was her decision to make, not his. If she had her way earlier, she would've followed him there.


	6. His Angel, Her Demon

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song "Angel's Punishment." That belongs to Lacuna Coil. I only own Aline and the story idea._

_This is another AU, but it doesn't take place during any season. There's gonna be some wing!kink, implied sex, torture, demon!Dean, demon!Sam, and angel!Aline. Hope you like it!_

**His Angel, Her Demon  
**

_War  
To fight in defence  
Forgotten words  
Of friendly hate  
War, destruction  
War, destruction_

"Angel's Punishment" by Lacuna Coil

Aline quickly looked behind her before entering the motel room, shutting the door behind her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to steal Dean's pie, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially since he had frozen her computer on that Busty Asian Beauties website a few days ago.

Aline would be lying to herself if she said the look on his face as she did it wasn't priceless.

She glanced around, looking for a place to hide. The brunette knew that the older Winchester was on his way back, probably pissed beyond belief after she walked out of the diner with a smirk on her face. She also knew she'd regret her decision to run later, knowing Dean liked games like this. Hell, this was what he and Sam did on a daily basis.

She quickly ran into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and slid down it, making sure to leave the light off.

Just then, she heard the door open. She kept her breathing even and quiet as it shut again. Aline heard slow footsteps walk over to the beds, the ruffling of covers which meant he was looking under the bed. She would've laughed if she didn't want Dean to find her. His footsteps grew louder as he grew closer to the bathroom.

She immediately glanced up at the handle as it turned slowly. She could feel him push the door to open it, but Aline pushed back, closing it again. He tried two more times, but she just pushed it closed both times with her back. It seemed like he gave up after a few minutes, but Aline didn't come out at all, knowing that he was waiting for her just outside. Instead, she stood up again, keeping her back against the door.

Aline pondered her options. Leave the bathroom and fall into his trap? Or stay for the rest of the time they had to be there?

She ran her fingers through her hair. Aline didn't really like either option, but, reluctantly, she admitted the first was the lesser of two evils. She turned around, clasping her hand on the handle and taking a deep breath.

"Might as well get this over with," she whispered before turning the handle and opening the door. She glanced around, not seeing the older Winchester at all. Aline relaxed slightly. Just slightly. She knew he was there. She just wasn't sure where.

_Dammit! I feel like a rabbit! _she thought to herself.

She stepped away from the door only to be tackled by the man in question, a familiar gleam in his eyes. It was the same gleam he had while they were hunting.

"You're reaction times are down, you know," he told her, straddling her. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Aline rolled her eyes. "I let you catch me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Peverell."

"When will you stop being a dick?"

"When you stop being an ass." His tone was teasing.

She glared at him, feeling heat rush into her cheeks after noticing their current position. "You can't do anything to me for eating your pie."

Dean smirked mischievously as his hazel-green eyes flashed black. "Oh really?"

She felt her heart flutter a bit, more heat rushing to her cheeks. "Really."

His smirk never faltered as he grabbed her hands by her wrists and placed them above her head. He leaned forward, his lips inches away from hers. "Think again, angel," he whispered. He stood up, pulling her up with him while still holding onto her wrists. Her wings immediately unfurled from her back without her wanting them to. Dean reached out and brushed his fingertips against the feathers. "So beautiful."

She groaned and grit her teeth, shuddering.

His smirk widened as he reached under her arm, stroking the edge of her wing. "You like that, don't you?"

_Damn demon._

When he first did this, it hadn't affected her. As time went on, it gave her an exciting feeling. Each time he stroked them, she mentally cursed him. She was an angel, for God's sake! A damn demon shouldn't make her feel that good! Especially one as twisted as Dean Winchester!

Of course, she hadn't told any of the other angels about this. Not even Cas, and she trusted Cas more than anyone except Gabriel!

She stepped forward so he could reach farther.

He stepped forward so they were chest to chest and reached around her, looking up and watching her face as he stroked more toward the middle.

She moaned and looked down at him. Damn bastard seemed to always know how to make her melt and want him more than anything.

He tugged on a handful of feathers, and she immediately reached up between them to grab his face and kiss him. Dean jerked on the feathers, and she bucked her hips forward, moaning desperately into his mouth.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline glared at him, panting. "I hate you," she stated.

They were lying on the bed, undressed. Their clothes were strewn all over the place.

"Sure didn't seem like it. I think you enjoyed your little punishment," Dean replied smugly. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She scoffed. "That was torture."

"But you liked it. So much that you growled my name when you came."

The brunette didn't respond. Of course, this was something she had wanted ever since she started liking the demon rubbing her wings. She was too stubborn to admit it until about two months later.

"Besides, I don't like people touching what's mine."

She turned to look at him, noticing his eyes were black again. "What makes you so sure I'm yours?"

"No other angel would even think or dream of having sex with me. Maybe you're not as angelic as you think."

Aline glared at him, sneering. "I'm more angelic than you'll ever hope to be, Winchester."

"Not for long. You may not know it, but you'll fall. Just like Lucifer did."

"He didn't fall for someone like you."

He smirked. "But you will. Maybe not now. But you will, Ally. Then you'll really be mine."

That statement chilled her to the bone. "I won't fall. Ever."

He didn't say anything, instead pulling her closer to him. His grip felt possessive, letting anyone who came while they were asleep know that she belonged to him and him only. She didn't ever plan on telling him she actually liked it when he held her like that.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The ebony-haired woman let out a scream as Dean slowly dragged the knife along her stomach. He smirked maliciously before the door opened. The demon didn't even look away from his victim, already knowing who it was. She looked over at the person, hazel eyes widening.

"Y-you're human! Please! S-save m-me!" she begged.

Dean rolled his eyes. Every single soul he ripped apart thought that the person behind him was human. He heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Guess again," a female voice replied, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. He noticed the look of shock on the woman's face.

Dean smirked, placing a kiss on his girl's lips. "Hey," he greeted. "Did you miss me too much?"

"Of course, I did! I was bored, too. You honestly expect me to just sit and wait for you?"

He chuckled. "Not really." He picked up a knife and offered it to her. "Care to join me?"

She smirked, her eyes flashing an inhuman shade of blue. "You're just offering because you think I'm sexier with blood on me."

"Damn straight."

She kissed him gently. "I never thought I'd meet an honest demon."

"You made me honest, and I hate you for that."

She dragged the knife along the woman's chest, the woman screaming in pain. "We rubbed off on each other, apparently. And you don't hate me. Besides, from what Sam said, you're only ever honest with me and him. No one else."

"And that's a good thing. A very good thing. You know I have a reputation to uphold."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she grabbed the woman's tongue and started to saw it off, causing the ravenette to scream louder and struggle against her grip. Eventually the appendage was out, the brunette throwing it off to the side. She didn't bother wiping the blood off her hands, instead looking right at Dean and blowing him a bloody kiss.

He gasped as she smirked and licked the blood of her hands. "Do it again, and we won't have any fun tonight," he growled.

"Dick." She quickly sliced the woman's hand.

"Ass."

Just then, the door opened. Dean looked over and locked eyes with Sam. "Time to stop, babe."

She pouted cutely. "Just five more minutes, Dean," she begged.

He stomped over to her and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Now. You'll pay for begging when you're not supposed to, Aline," he growled.

The fallen-angel's pout turned into a smirk. "What are you gonna do?"

Dean smirked evilly and dragged her out of the room, leaving Sam with the blackette.


End file.
